Nuestra vida en Hogwarts
by fikdy
Summary: Malia y Lyra tiene 13 años, son mejores amigas y son unas fanáticas de Harry Potter, No hay detalle que se les escape por lo tanto son reconocidas como las raritas en su salón de clases; Pero todo cambia un día en él que las dos mientras leen atentamente Harrry Potter y él Prisionero de Azkaban ocurre algo realmente raro.
1. chapter 1

Narra Malia:

Estaba en mi ultima clase con mi mejor amiga Lyra, no veía la hora de que sonara la campana; odio historia. La campana por fin sonó fui la primera en salir, Lyra salia mientras reía y me dijo.

-Se nota como amas la clase de historia.- me dijo - si la amo demasiado.- le respondí con mi mayor tono de sarcasmo, nos miramos y ambas explotamos en carcajadas; ya cuando nos calmamos le pregunte.- iras a mi casa esta tarde?

-Si, a la hora de siempre.

ஜஜ

Estaba en la cocina mientras cogía un poco de comida y bebidas para llevar a mi cuarto cuando escucho el timbre de la casa, no tengo que mirar para saber quien es; salgo corriendo y abro la puerta.

\- Holiwiiis.- gritamos al unisono, nos abrazamos; ella entro y subió a mi cuarto.- Claro y a mi me toca subir toda la comida!!!- le grite mientras ella reía. Subí, deje la comida en la mesita y me acosté al lado de Lyra.

-Cual leemos?.- me pregunto ella, ya nos habíamos leído todos los libros de mi cuarto pero era de toda semana leer cualquiera.- el prisionero de azkaban.- le respondí. Ella se paro lo cogió y empezamos a leer, después de un rato paso algo extremadamente raro, el libro comenzó a brillar y sentí como nos absorbía; después de unos segundo abrí los ojos, mire el libro y lo cerré.

\- Oye Malia desde cuando tu cuarto es tan pequeño?.- se notaban los nervios en su voz, saque la mirada del libro y mire la habitación y aun mas nerviosa le respondí.- nunca a sido pequeña.

Analice la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos hasta que me percate del lugar, al parecer Lyra también se dio cuenta porque abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero yo fui la primera en hablar.- ya se donde estamos, estamos en...

\- Privet Drive.- dijimos al unisono.


	2. chapter 2

Privet Drive.- dijimos al unisono.

Aunque eso realmente era sorprendente lo era aun mas que estuviéramos en la habitación de Harry, esta habitación la reconocería en cualquier lado. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas pisadas que venían hacia acá demasiado rápido por lo que cogí él brazo de Lyra y la arrastre conmigo debajo de la cama.

-No te muevas.- le susurré. Luego escuche como habrían la puerta de la habitación, parecía como si revolcaran todo, entonces escuche a alguien hablar.

-Me largo de aquí, ya no aguanto más.

Era Harry, eso era indudable entonces me puse a pensar que si estaba diciendo eso significaba que hace poco había acabado de inflar a su tía lo que me llevaba a pensar que faltaba poco para que el empezara su tercer año en Hogwarts.

-Ya se fue.- me dice Lyra. - Malia ahora hay que irnos de aquí detrás de él la pregunta es ¿como?

-Pues fácil, por la puerta te aseguro que están mas ocupados en pensar como bajarla.-le digo. - pero eso es arriesgado, nos podrían ver.- me responde.

-Es eso o esperar a que se duerman y no estoy dispuesta a esperar tanto.

Ella me mira y hay duda en su mirada pero sabe que estoy en lo cierto y no es conveniente perder de vista a Harry sabiendo que estamos a la deriva.-esta bien.- responde.

Entonces me volteo y camino hacia la puerta, la abro y dejó que Lyra pase luego bajo las escaleras con Lyra detrás mio lo hago lo mas rápido y silencioso que puedo, ya cuando estamos en la planta baja miro a los lados y no veo nada por lo que corro, abro la puerta principal salgo y dejó que Lyra pase y ella cierra la puerta.

-Ves, nadie nos vio.- la miro y veo que me mira con reproche. - bueno, esta bien nos pudieron haber visto pero no, así que sigamos nuestro camino hasta Harry antes que se valla en él autobús noctámbulo.

Entonces Lyra empieza a caminar como si hubiera vivido toda su vida aquí, y yo la sigo, cuando ya llevamos bastante tiempo de caminar o por lo menos asi lo siento veo una silueta a lo lejos sentada en la acera y Lyra para.

-¿Porque paras?.- le pregunto.

-Bueno pues es para respirar hondo y no gritar como loca que estoy viendo a mi ídolo frente a Harry.-dice y ahora le entiendo.

Ella respira hondo y sigue caminando, cuando ya estamos a unos pasos de él Lyra habla.

-Oye, nos podrías ayudar.- le dice, él voltea a vernos.- es que no tenemos dinero.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo, no tengo dinero mugg...- cierra la boca antes de terminar la palabra y ahí es cuando entro en la conversación.

-Necesitamos galeones.- le digo. él nos mira pero su vista se detiene detrás de nosotras, se pone pálido como un fantasma saca su varita y retrocede entonces nosotras volteamos y vemos a un perro negro y demasiado grande, canuto. Pero en nuestro despiste Harry casi se cae para ser atropellado por el autobús.

-Ohhh el autobús, venga levantate y subamos.- le dice Lyra mientras le extiende la mano, él la sostiene y se levanta, me doy cuenta que Lyra esta reprimiendo un grito de alegría. Soy la primera en subir luego Lyra y por último Harry.

-Aqui entra nuestro problema. - dice Lyra al escuchar el precio del viaje en el autobús ya que no tenemos dinero, entonces Harry dice.

-Yo pago por ustedes. - y saca unas cuantas monedas y se la entrega al muchacho.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias enserio.- le digo, entonces empiezo a caminar y me siento en un asiento desocupado junto a la ventana y me pongo a mirar como pasamos todo rápidamente y me desconecto del mundo hasta que una sacudida tan fuerte me saca del asiento y término en el piso.


	3. chapter 3

Me levanto del suelo y paso las manos por mi ropa para limpiarla, levanto la mirada y veo a Lyra blanca como un papel sostenida de una barandilla al igual que Harry, por lo menos ellos no cayeron de cara contra él piso.

\- Bajemos ya.-dice Lyra mientras camina y la seguimos hasta la salida del autobús, ya afuera me percato de la presencia de alguien más, el Ministro Cornelius Fudge quien esta esperando a Harry.

-Aquí estas, Harry.- dice él ministro.

Y si Harry estaba blanco como un fantasma ahora lo estaba peor, fue difícil que Harry entrara mientras que Stan el muchacho del autobús no dejaba de gritar que había llevado a Harry y eso estaba irritando a Fudge.

Ya dentro del Caldero Chorreante Lyra y yo nos sentamos unas mesas lejos de donde estaban ellos aunque de todas formas se escuchaba lo que decían.

-Soy Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia.

Se sentaron y el ministro empezó a hablar. - bien Harry, te agradara oír que hemos solucionado la hinchazón de la señorita Marjorie Dursley. Hace unas horas que enviamos a Privet Drive a dos miembros del departamento encargado de deshacer magia accidental. Han desinflado a la señorita Dursley y le han modificado la memoria. No guarda ningún recuerdo del incidente. Así que asunto concluido y no hay que lamentar daños. Tus tíos están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el próximo verano, con tal de que te quedes en Hogwart durante las vacaciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa.

-Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante Navidad y Semana Santa, además no quiero volver a Privet Drive. - le respondió Harry.

\- Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas tranquilizado -dijo Fudge en tono de preocupación-. Después de todo, son tu familia, y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo... eh... muy en el fondo.

-Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer -añadió Fudge untando de mantequilla otro bollo- es decidir dónde vas a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. Sugiero que cojas una habitación aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, y...

-Un momento.- le interrumpió Harry -. ¿y mi castigo?

-¿castigo?

-¡He infringido la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad!

-¡No te vamos a castigar por tal tontería!.- le grita Fudge.- ¡Son cosas que le pasan a cualquiera!.

-¡El año pasado me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío! -exclamó Harry arrugando el entrecejo-. ¡El Ministerio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!

-Las circunstancias cambian, Harry... Tenemos que tener en cuenta... Tal como están las cosas actualmente... No querrás que te expulsemos, ¿verdad?.- decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Por supuesto que no.- le responde Harry.

-Entonces... ¿Porque protestas?.- se termina de parar para salir pero antes de terminar su trayectoria Harry lo para.

-¡Señor ministro! ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

-Por supuesto.

-Los de tercer curso, en Hogwarts, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, pero mis tíos no han firmado la autorización. ¿Podría hacerlo usted?

-No. Lo siento, Harry, pero las normas son las normas -dijo Fudge rotundamente-. Quizá puedas visitar Hogsmeade el próximo curso. De hecho, creo que es mejor que no... Sí. Bueno, me voy. Espero que tengas una estancia agradable aquí, Harry.

Y con una última sonrisa salio de la estancia.

Nos acercamos a Harry.


End file.
